The field of the invention is photography, and the invention relates more particularly to panoramic cameras. Panoramic cameras have been known for more than 100 years. Panoramic cameras capable of forming an image without banding have, heretofore, required very expensive construction such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,985 to Globus. Because of the cost of such cameras, panoramic photography is not available to the hobbyist. Instead, the common approach is to take a plurality of still photographs which can then be cut and placed together in a frame to provide a panoramic effect. Another disadvantage of prior art designs is their use of a single fixed lens. Since interchangeable lenses, particularly for 35 mm cameras, are in widespread use, it is highly advantageous to permit the photographer to use the lens from his normal still camera and to place this in a panoramic camera body.